¡POR LAS MALAS!
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [ONE-SHOT] [Dedicado a mis demonios adeptos del GE] [Resumen] Lo había intentado todo por llamar su atención hasta que se cansó. [DDR] Los personajes pertenecen al anime SCC del Grupo CLAMP. [AE] Corregido y revisado por Xarito Herondale [BETA] FFAD en FanFiction Addiction (Twilight) ¡Gracias por su colaboración!


**[¡POR LAS MALAS!]**

En la escuela Seijo, ubicada en la ciudad de Hong Kong, un joven de cabellos achocolatados y ojos ámbar tenía una expresión que iba de molestia pura a una asesina.

El motivo de su enojo, la joven que le gustaba, y que de paso era una completa despistada, estaba suspirando de forma ensoñadora, luego de haber recibido un sutil beso en su mejilla por parte de uno de sus compañeros de clases.

El motivo del gesto era que la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes había colaborado con su compañero Eriol Hiragizawa en un trabajo escolar, él era malo para hacer poesía y dado la sensibilidad de Sakura y el gusto por ese género, sin duda alguna, realizar ese trabajo fue sencillo para ella, doce composiciones con una lírica excepcional.

Sakura estaba tan emocionada tocando su rostro, que no sintió a su compañero de curso acercarse a ella, la voz mortal de Xiaoláng la tomó desprevenida y más sentir que la abrazarla en un gesto posesivo.

Finalmente Xiaoláng preguntó:

— ¿Por qué te gusta él? ¿Qué tiene el sujeto que no tengo yo?

Esta vez Xiaoláng se había cansado de todos sus gestos y detalles hacia ella, cuando Sakura solo lo consideraba su amigo, ella se puso completamente roja cuando dijo en un tono entre cortado:

—L... Li... ¿Qué te suced...

Sakura no pudo hacer la pregunta completa porque varios compañeros los miraban con interés, sus expresiones iban de curiosos a divertidos. No era ningún secreto para ellos que Li Xiaoláng, uno de los chicos más populares de aquella preparatoria, había dejado durante los dos últimos años de salir con todas las chicas de la escuela por tratar de conquistar a la nueva chica de intercambio, quien por alguna razón que ellos no se explicaban, no entendía el gesto del chico enamorado.

Para Sakura, Li era una persona acomedida; algo funcionaba mal con esta chica, en su carencia de malicia radicaba su encanto. Xiaoláng llegó a su límite y le dijo:

—He tratado de llamar tu atención en los últimos dos años; sin embargo, viene ese y sin hacer nada hace que te emociones. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta el sujeto?

Sakura estaba completamente roja y sin palabras. Xiaoláng pareció entender su dilema, no era así cómo quería declararse, de hecho tenía mil y un ideas románticas, pero Sakura tenía un talento innato para arruinar aquellos momentos, así que esta vez sin tino alguno dijo con malestar:

—Las mujeres son mal llevadas no importa la edad que tengan.

— ¿Perdona?

— ¡Ni modo! Esto será por las malas, a partir de ahora eres mi novia.

— ¿Qué? ¡Espera un momento! Tú no puedes venir de la noche a la mañana y… —Sakura se quedó sin palabras al sentir los labios de Xiaoláng sobre los suyos.

Fue algo tosco y directo, nada cómo Sakura pensaba que iba ser su primer beso; y Xiaoláng, al romperlo porque fue algo corto el beso, dijo con una sonrisa confiada:

—Después de dos años de estar detrás de ti, me he ganado ese derecho, ¡he dicho! Dile a Daidoji que se vaya sola, al final del día te paso viendo para que tengamos nuestra primera cita de novios.

Sakura iba protestar cuando él dijo con firmeza:

—No acepto una negativa de parte tuya. ¡Me voy!

El segundo beso fue igual de tosco y Sakura se quedó parada en medio del patio cuando el timbre empezó a sonar, entonces dijo en voz alta mientras iba a su salón de clases:

— ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?

Apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando dos de sus mejores amigas y de paso unas chismosas por naturaleza la veían con tal emoción que le aterró, y una de ellas dijo:

— ¡OMG! Lo vi todo con estos ojitos que se van a comer los gusanos cuando muera—. Meiling habló tan rápido que Sakura apenas le entendió, entonces Tomoyo la puso contra la pared y preguntó de forma eufórica:

— ¡MEI! Cuéntanos, Sakurita, absolutamente todo.

Sakura suspiró con pesar, sabía que, si ellas habían visto la escena, en cuestión de minutos iba estar en la boca de todos, y los chismes no le gustaban.

Del otro lado, Xiaoláng miraba a lo lejos la escena con una sonrisa divertida, realmente no era así como tenía planificado decirle que sea su novia, pero los dos besos valieron la pena.

Regresando con Sakura, ella no sabía qué mismo había pasado con Li, explicarlo a las chismosas de sus amigas, menos; pero, sin duda, ser su novia le iba traer más de un problema, sobre todo con cierto hermano celoso que tenía en Japón, pero eso ya es otra historia.

**[FIN]**


End file.
